55themes CraigTweek drabbles
by Lar-lar
Summary: UPDATED 29/07/09; A theme/prompt list of drabbles, I took a little break from this, but back now and WILL be finishing this! Past the half-way mark now - go me! Rated for language mainly, may be changed at a later time. Craig/Tweek.
1. Theme List

Hey again guys! I see a lot of people posting theme/prompt lists here so I figured I'd jump on the band-wagon – I like to work on more than one thing at a time, so it seemed like writing longish drabbles while TRYING to concentrate on my multi-chaptered thing. Stick around and watch me fail! ANYWAY, here's the theme list - I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing!

(Bolded themes are already completed. Feel free to make a request on the remaining ones!)

**55themes – South Park, Craig/Tweek.**

1) Sports

**2) School**

3) House

**4) Church**

**5) Store**

6) Restaurant

**7) Dance Club**

8) Dreams

**9) Siblings**

**10) Loyalty**

**11) Infatuation**

**12) One night stand**

13) True love

**14) Food**

**15) Depression**

**16) Heart break**

**17) First encounters**

18) My thoughts alone

19) Torture

**20) Music**

**21) Library**

**22) Death**

23) Midnight

**24) Pets**

**25) Rejection**

**26) Fate**

**27) Adrenalin**

28) Believe

**29) Vacation**

30) Alone

**31) Haunting**

**32) Reincarnation**

33) Success

34) Rituals

**35) Non-stop fighting**

**36) Teasing**

**37) Arousals**

38) Missing you

39) Too late

**40) War with myself**

41) Forsaken

**42) At what cost**

43) Wait for you

**44) Twilight**

45) Memories

**46) Illness**

**47) Comedy**

**48) Poem**

**49) Inner thoughts**

**50) Computers**

51) Secrets

**52) Rain**

**53) Mischief**

**54) Wild**

**55) Suicide**

There we go, sound fun? As a side note, I will NOT be writing these in order AT ALL. Because that would be too easy. True story. Hope to see you around the review pages!

Lar ^^


	2. Church

**#4 – Church by Lar-lar.**

**Author notes:** This isn't the first one I wrote, but I figured I may as well post what I have already finished numerically before I start picking themes at random again. This one was a lot of fun to write! I should not see the word _'church' _and right away think_ 'gay sex in the confessional!'_ But alas, I do XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a conspiracy and this time, Tweek Tweak was sure of it.

Weekends were supposed to be 'free time', a small reward after a hard week's work, right? Was that not the deal?

Then_why _was it that every Sunday, without fail, his parents ordered him to dress up and forced down to sit through what felt, to him, like hours of talks of Hell and damnation?

_That just was not fair._

It did not do much to help the jittery blonde's nerves either, especially in light of certain recent developments that involved him, his best friend and very few clothes, if any at all.

_I'm going to Hell..._

He risked a glance to his left, said best friend, one Craig Cramer, staring blankly towards the front church where an ageing Priest Maxi was informing his congregation of just what sorts of 'fun times' awaited anyone unfortunate enough to end up damned for all eternity which was, as far as Tweek could ever work out, just about anyone who had even so much as let their own hand touch another part of their own anatomy while taking a shower.

Let alone anything else.

_Probably not a good place to be thinking_ _about_ that...

Tweek flinched, blinked, then turned his gaze back to the front of the church, more convinced now than ever.

_I am SO going to Hell..._

It was, however, hard _not_ to think such things when you could feel a hand creeping its way up the inside of your leg...

Tweek attempted to suppress a strangled-sounding yelp.

Craig did not so much as blink.

"Thou shalt not do anything even remotely fucking fun, that's what they mean, why not just say so?" Craig muttered to the other, offering only a side-ways glance, smile forming a smirk at the surprised/nervous look on the blonde's face his hand had caused. "Save us all some time that way."

"C-Craig! You can't swear in church, man! It's a sin!" Tweek informed him, already well aware of how stupid that was, all things considered. Craig turned to face the blonde more, an amused expression on his face at that.

"Everything's a sin." He told him, tone even, before leaning closer to the other. "What d'you say we sneak over to the confessional, hmm?" He added, whispering hotly into the his ear, causing him to shudder lightly, "give these self-righteous assholes a taste of real sin"

Tweek flinched again.

Then he smiled.

Maybe Hell would not be too bad. After all, it seemed like Craig would be going too.


	3. Siblings

**#9 – Siblings by Lar-lar**

**Author notes:** In the RP I play Craig at, his sister is four years younger than him and called Ruby, so I'm using the same stuff here. That's pretty obvious, but I have nothing else really note-worthy to say, so... Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and faved these so far, you make me smile!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For fuck's sake, Ruby!" The shriek, although very obviously coming from Craig Cramer, was hardly fitting of his normal tone. In fact, Tweek Tweak, the unfortunate bystander to this little 'disagreement', would have sworn it were anyone _but_ him if he had not seen such with his own eyes. "If you don't shut the hell up, right NOW, I am NOT gonna be responsible for my actions, you got that?!"

Ruby though, Craig's only just teenaged sister, was more than a little deserving of this warning.

"Fuck_you_, asshole!" She responded, flipping her brother off, a smirk of pure, sadistic enjoyment at the others torment on her face.

_I'm so glad I'm an only child..._

She went on to steal the popcorn the elder sibling had made for what was supposed to be a quiet night in for the two teens just starting out on a very new, very secret relationship. She had already taken her seat between the two, making it hard for any sort of contact what-so-ever and putting Craig in an even worse mood than almost a whole day spent with the school counsellor had already put him in.

Normally, this would make the skittish blonde nervous, but seeing the way Ruby seemed intent on ruining anything that might help the day end better than it had played out so far, he instead felt bad for the other teen.

Although baring witness to this show of 'brotherly/sisterly love' was doing nothing for his nerves.

Craig glared daggers at his sister, moving to snatch the bowl back from her, she anticipating the move and yanking the bowl as far away from her brother's reach as she could, slamming it into Tweek's elbow in the process and causing the blonde to yelp in both surprise and pain.

"RUBY!" Craig snapped at her, the red-head actually apologizing to the blonde as he rubbed the abused area of his person with the opposite hand, then turned back to her brother, glare fixed to mirror the other's.

"What?!" She asked, as if she had been the one to be injured. "You won't share, it's not my fault!" She took a handful from the bowl and shoved it in her mouth, glaring as she chewed, taking her time and all the while her brother matching her expression as Tweek started to wonder if this was worth it. "If you and your _boyfriend_ want to be alone, go to your room or something, why don't you?" She threw at him, the visible flinch in his expression and the strangled sound coming from the blonde behind her telling her all she needed to know about the accuracy of _that_ statement.

"Christ, FINE!" Craig snapped back, standing and grabbing for Tweek's hand, pulling him up with a yelp and then on up the stairs, flipping his sister off as he went, muttering obscenities all the while.

"Fags!" Ruby called after them smugly, not that she cared one way or the other, she was perfectly happy. After all, she had popcorn and a movie she did not have to pay for, and a TV and sofa all to herself to watch them with.

She made herself comfortable and grinned, tossing a kernel of corn up in the air, catching it in her mouth.

_Totally worth it._


	4. Infatuation

**#11 – Infatuation by Lar-lar.**

**Author notes:** This one was easy I read the word and just SAW it in my head. Whether I got it onto paper okay is another story, though I really don't like the way it turned out AT ALL, but when I posted it in my writers LJ everyone loved it so much, I didn't see the point in changing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not that he meant to stare quite so obviously, it was more that he could not help himself.

He had tried tactic after tactic of avoidance and distraction since the school year had began a few months earlier but so far? No luck.

He had tried sitting at pretty much every desk in the classroom – his eyes still found their way to him.

He had tried getting a transfer to a different class, since it was only English the two of them shared but without a good reason – a simple no was all he got for his troubles.

He had even talked to the teacher, _tried_ to make out that something about the other teen was unsettling to him without being too obvious about what that 'something' might be – the teacher told him they just needed to understand each other better and from then on, always paired them up whenever he could…

Figures… 

Tweek Tweak would have despaired long ago if it was not for the simple fact that being close to 'him' actually made things easier. Crippling crush or not.

'Him' being Craig Cramer, Tweek's first real friend and someone the blonde was _not_ in a hurry to lose from his life.

It fascinated the blonde a little, just how calm the simple presence of the other could make him. Like nothing else good or holy on this planet.

Not even his beloved coffee could really compete with a playful 'man hug' from Craig.

Maybe that was it, then? Certainly at barely sixteen years old, the blonde wanted to be close to the brunette more than actually be _with_ him, to touch him in any way other than a hug or maybe…

Tweek frowned, flushing lightly at that though, moving to fold his arms and rest his chin on them at this new revelation.

_If not a crush, then what?_

He did not know.

Craig was everything he himself was not;

Strong, out-spoken, self-assured, unafraid, confident, well-liked…

He was the other side to the coin for the blonde – he was the heads to his tails.

He completes me, I guess… 

That thought only confused the blonde further, caused the blush to darken a little, surely that could not be right…

"You coming, Blondie?" The brunette asked, grinning down as his friend blinked up at him, too lost in his previous thoughts to even have noticed the other move, nodding slowly and fumbling for his bag when his mind finally did catch up to the situation.

"S-sure." He managed, pushing the desk chair back noisily and almost tripping over his feet in a rush to get out, should the other decide he was not worth waiting for and just go.

Not that he ever had before.

Not that Tweek thought he ever would…

Craig waited at the door and Tweek scampered in a half-walk, half-run over to his friend.

_Friend._

Whatever else this whole thing was, 'friend' was certainly fine with him.


	5. One Night Stand

**12 - One night stand by Lar-lar.**

**Author notes:** This annoyed me 'cos it was really hard to give a little twist to it, like I'm trying to do with all of these, but meh. It doesn't feel quite finished either, but... Well, it made it rather short but since the others were probably too long to be called 'drabbles'? I'm not too bothered. This is next because **Madot** said their favourite number was 12 – hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just one time._

_Just one night._

_An experiment, that was all._

_No one was 'gay', they just wanted to see what it was like._

_That was all._

_Feel what it was like._

_No one gets hurt, no one gets clingy, no one says a word._

_No regrets._

_A secret between two best friends._

_End._

_Of._

_Story._

Those thoughts had been going round and round in his head for hours, ever since the other had gotten up, gotten dressed and gone home.

He himself was still yet to move, he did not want move, not now, maybe not ever, although he supposed that made him rather sad and a little disgusting, all things considered.

The bed was warm though, if far more empty than he would have liked, and the warmth was sort of comforting.

He could still see the indent the other had left in the other pillow too, looking at it made him smile.

It was stupid, really.

_Ridiculous._

And he knew it.

He should never have gone along with it, never have accepted the offer of the experience knowing it was just a onetime deal.

Not with the way he had already admitted he felt, even if it was just to himself.

He knew what it was like now. 

Before, he had only imagined but now?

He knew.

Knew what it was like to kiss him, to touch him, to taste him.

He had heard the moans and whimpers and seen the lust in his eyes as he had taken him to the highest point of pleasure before pushing him over the edge...

Now he was gone and he was left with only memories and the pain of longing for more.

Was the hurt worth the memory? Was the knowledge of 'never again' anything but a stab to his already wounded heart?

Craig Cramer had no answer.


	6. Music

**#20 – 'Music' by Lar-lar.**

**Notes:** Silly messing with my formatting... I only just noticed - sorry for the lack of a gap between the notes and the story, hopefully I worked that out now. This one is a reference to the Craig I RP – he plays a few instruments and I've been wanting to write something about it for a while so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone here. It's also REALLY long for a drabble, opps? (**Are You Afraid of the Dark**? 25 has been written but I have 22 and 24 to post first, alright?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

xox

"I don't believe you." Tweek Tweak said flatly, folding his arms across his chest while he continued to frown over to his friend from his position; leaning against the wall behind the school where said friend was smoking his third cigarette of the day and not looking like he cared about much else.

"Why would I make that up?" Craig Cramer asked, expelling a plume of bluish smoke in the blonde's distraction as he spoke, causing said blonde to wrinkle his nose in distaste. "It would be pointless to lie, you could just ask me to prove it, right?" The brunette smiled smugly.

_Round one to me_

"Alright then," the blonde began, smiling slightly himself now, "do it. Prove you can play the piano."

_Or maybe not…_

Craig narrowed his eyes at Tweek, who was definitely looking the more smug of the two now, flipping the blonde off before taking one last drag of his cigarette and stubbing it out on the wall.

"Trust in our friends counts for nothing these days, that what you're saying?" He asked, noting the other's expression falter a little, but not long enough for him to relax before he shook his head.

"You're not getting out of it that easy, Craig." He said instead, the brunette slumping in defeat as the blonde reached for his friend's jacket, tugging at it in a 'follow me' gesture. "The music room's free, you can show me there."

_Defeated…_

With a somewhat reluctant sigh, Craig let himself be tugged into a slow walk for a while before simply falling into step with his best friend as they made their way to the music room, any hopes that Craig might have had of Tweek being wrong and the room being in use were dashed as soon as they arrived, Tweek opening the door and ushering the other inside, taking his bag before closing the door to join the slightly older teen beside the piano, smiling happily at what he thought was sure to be a quick victory for him.

And who could blame him for being confident this one time? The look on Craig's face certainly said this was the _last_ place he wanted to be…

…That was until his fingers started to move across the keys in front of him, a look of concentration etched across his face as the music he created filled the room and Tweek simply gaped, speechless.

_Okay, so maybe I do win, after all..._

"Craig, that was…" Craig shook his head, closing the piano lid and leaning forward to rest against it.

"Yeah, I know, it's lame." He muttered, waving a hand at his friend. "My Gran made me learn but I haven't kept it up much since she died, so…" He trailed off with a shrug, truth be told, since his Gran had passed away, there was very little point to playing anymore. There was no-one to play _for_.

"No, I was gonna say it was amazing. You're really good." Craig blinked at the compliment, unsure of what to make of it.

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" He settled for, eyes narrowed but more curious than scowling.

"No!" The blonde exploded, best friend or not, he did not think 'fucking' with Craig was ever a good idea. "You're good, you should start up again, you could be great!" 

_Great, huh?_

The other teen seemed to consider this, reopening the piano lid and again, letting his fingers glide across the keys, the music filling the room while he smiled slightly to himself.

_Looks like I have a new person to play for..._


	7. Death

**#22 – Death by Lar-lar.**

**Author note:** ...This is so NOT what you expect from a 'death' theme but whatever XD; I'm trying to be original with where these themes take me and surprise people but... So far I am greatly unsurprised about how much I suck. Craig is such a dork XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

xox

It was a wonder he was still standing.

A wonder that made him think maybe he actually _was not_ and this was just some dream he was having while he was, in fact, passed out in a heap on the floor.

Like he should be.

_Why am I still standing?!_

"Tweek!" Craig's voice rung out, just as panicked as it had been on the phone, snapping his eyes to his best friend's equally panicked expression. "Tweek, fuck! Did you hear me? Did you hear what I said?!" Of _course_ he had heard him! Christ, that was the cause of his current state of why-am-I-still-standing.

The blonde teen flinched and nodded.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are we gonna do?!" The brunette continued, now his ramblings accompanied with a rhythmic pacing of the living room; Up and down the length of the sofa, ranting and raving, arms flailing to empathize the point he was trying to make while Tweek followed his movements from where he stood...

_Why am I still standing...?_

He decided maybe if he remedied that problem, he might be able to help a little more and so moved to take a seat on the sofa.

"How can you sit there all fine when this is happening?!" Craig exploded, and suddenly, Tweek was back on his feet again, if back to his characteristic shaking now. "Don't you get it? Don't you understand what this means?!"

Another flinch/nod followed.

"Then what the HELL is wrong with you, man?!" He asked, hands reaching to grab the front of Tweek's shirt now that he was upright again, shaking him a little. "It's OVER! ALL OVER!"

_I really shouldn't be standing..._

"I-it's just a tv s-show, Craig." He managed, beyond unnerved by the other's behaviour now and fast moving towards terrified of it. This was NOT Craig, so panicked and uptight. This was HIM. "N-not like s-someone died..." He added, thinking that was the sort of thing Craig would have said to try and calm him down only...

_Big mistake..._

"RED RACER DIED!" He practically screamed, invoking an identical, is more terrified, sound from the blonde at the sheer surprise at the sudden outburst. He really should have seen _that_ coming.

"I don't think tv shows can die, since they're not really alive to start with..." The blonde tried to reason once he had calmed himself enough to do so, not that it helped much. "You can still watch re-runs, right?" He added, forcing a smile in hopes that this might cheer the other a little.

Craig simply stared at his so-called friend, eyes wide and mouth a-gape and...

_How am I still standing?_

"You just don't get it..." The brunette mumbled, making his way up the stairs and leaving Tweek to once again fall into his best friend's sofa with a sigh.

He really did not think he got it at all...


	8. Pets

**#24 – Pets. By Lar-lar.**

**Authors notes:** XD I bet you can all guess what this one's gonna be based on without even thinking about it Yay for originality? I REALLY dislike this as a drabble – it's too long and too abrupt, I should have made it a one-shot. Bah. FAIL.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

xox

It was common knowledge that Craig Cramer, for all the reputation he had earned, loved animals.

It was also common knowledge that his pet guinea pig, Stripe, was considered more than a simple pet to him, he was a friend too.

A best friend.

Craig had been given him for his seventh birthday, along with all the things typically needed to care for him.

At the time, he had been beyond pissed off. He had wanted a puppy, not some stupid, lame-ass guinea pig...

That opinion had not lasted long, however.

It would have been so much harder terrifying his little sister with some 'lame-ass puppy', after all.

After that little incident, Craig had pandered to the rodent's ever need; Only the best food, the purest water, the softest hay... Nothing but the best for his best friend.

He had been fifteen, nearly sixteen, when Stripe had died and despite knowing that nine years was a pretty good age for a guinea pig, that did not give the normally glary, somewhat snappy teen much cause for celebration.

Stripe was gone, that was that.

Enter best friend number two, one Tweek Tweak.

Ironic really, that Craig would have a pet who was his best friend and a best friend who most people seemed to think of as his pet...

"C-Craig?" The jittery blonde asked, knocking on the brunette's bedroom door, the once 'terrified' little sister having told him what had happened and deciding that, a week of sulking was more than enough over something that she herself had never really cared much for in the first place.

Suffice to say anything she had tried to get her brother out and about again had ended in a screaming match and a fair few middle fingers.

"C-come on, Craig. L-let me in? P-please?" He pulled at his shirt as he waited, hearing the other teen moving in the room and sparing Ruby a quick look, causing her to nod and leave him to face her brother alone.

"What do you want?" Craig asked sulkily when he did come to the door, Tweek yelping as he got a good look at his friend for the first time all week – he did not look well.

"Christ, Craig!" He exclaimed, backing away slightly. "R-Ruby told me about S-Stripe, I wanted to s-see if you were o-okay..." He frowned for a moment, a realization hitting him and making his eyes go wide in terror. "Jesus! He didn't have s-some kinda disease, did he?!" Craig frowned at that, not having any idea where the blonde was going with that question but eyes narrowing dangerously when he picked up on something else.

"Are you saying Stripe was dirty?!" He exploded, Tweek shrieking and shaking his head enthusiastically as the brunette did indeed leave his refuge of the last week, if only to advance on the shaking blonde angrily.

"No! NO!" He managed, albeit at a higher pitch than his normal tone of voice. "I'm saying you look like h-hell! You looked in a m-mirror lately?!" Craig paused at that, blinked, and then, to Tweek's surprise, laughed.

_Laughter? That couldn't be right... Oh God! He's lost it! He's gone crazy from some sort of guinea pig form of rabies and he's going to bite me and I'll get sick too and then we'll have to go on a killing spree and eat people's ears and get blood all over ourselves and Jesus! Mom won't like that..._

"You're insane." Craig informed him, Tweek simply gaping as the other grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his room, the blonde wailing something about blood and rabies all the while.

Craig chose to ignore him.

"Ruby!" He yelled before closing the door, "get us some coffee and snacks, yeah?" Hearing a brief 'sure' from his sibling before turning back to his friend, now cowering in the corner furthest away from Craig, still muttering to himself.

Craig raised an eyebrow before deciding to just take a seat and say what needed to be said, maybe that would help calm things down some.

"Sorry man, I shouldn't have yelled at you," he told the blonde, "thanks for coming." At this Tweek looked over to his friend, eying him suspiciously as if to gage whether or not he was being sincere before apparently deciding he was, nodding slowly to him as he chanced to move to take a seat beside him.

"'s okay," he muttered, smiling slightly, "'s what friends do."


	9. Rejection

**#25 - Rejection. By Lar-lar.**

**Authors notes:** ;; Angst time XD I've been trying to be original and surprising with these but some are harder than others and this one... Sorry if it's a little hard to follow in places, I didn't wanna use names despite it being obvious who's who so... **Are You Afraid of the Dark **asked for 25 so here it is I wish it could have been more cheerful for you though!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

xox

'_**Why the fuck would you think that?! I'm not some dirty, fag whore and if you are, I suggest you get the hell outta my face before I break yours!'**_

_So much for so-called 'gay-dar'..._

He had already been over it too many times to count.

So many times that the words had blurred together so they made little sense and the only thing that _did_ seem to was that original feeling of hurt and pain and loss...

Fuck! Why did he have to go and say that?! Why did I have to tell him how I feel?!

Why did he have to believe in 'happily ever after' and open his stupid mouth?!

Then none of this would have happened and everything would be fine and everyone would be happy...

_Because no-one was happy anyway, were they?_

That much he thought was true.

He could not be sure, thought that maybe he had lost the luxury to be sure of anything ever again after this whole... thing.

Because he had been _sure_ about that, and look what happened

He _knew_ he had not been happy. Well, had been, but could have been more so and that was what he had decided the problem was;

He had been too greedy. Wanted too much.

And of _course_ someone like **him** was not going to want to put up with all _him_ forever, was he?

_Who in their right mind would, after all?_

No, this was all his fault, really. This endless abyss of both painful feelings and nothing at all was his punishment for ruining something perfectly fine that worked by being greedy.

And that was fine with him.

Except it was not fine at all.

Nothing was anymore.

Nothing would be ever again.

There was nothing left to be fine, really. His best friend hated him, the rest of his friends would too when they found out what he had done and sure, they should hate him (it was all his fault, after all) and he would be alone for the rest of his life.

Bullied and broken and alone.

_Always alone..._

He hated that more than anything, the idea of 'being alone'.

Hated and feared that more than having friends and simply NOT. SAYING. ANYTHING.

So why then? Why had the idea to even try crossed his abused mind?

_Because some things are worth risking everything for._

He smiled sadly, he hated how true that sounded.

Hated how true it sounded, hated how little knowing such actually changed anything and above all hated how he knew he would do exactly the same thing again, if he had the choice.

**He** used to tell him _he_ was brave, but _he_ had always thought just stupid.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Now _he_ would be nothing but a 'dirty fag whore' to **him**, if he was anything at all.

And _he_ would have only memories of a friendship and dreams of so much more...


	10. War with myself

**#40 - War with myself by Lar-lar.**

**Author notes:** Have some MORE ANGST, why don't you?! is hit Man, I only have three more written after this one, I'm gonna have start writing again This one is kinda personal to me and not very good, so don't judge me too much if Tweek seems a little OOC, I'm well aware that I get carried away when things are close to my heart. I hope I don't destroy him or the idea too much...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

xox

They tell me there's something wrong with me.

I could've told them that.

It shouldn't be so hard, I know that.

"What do you want for breakfast, Tweek?"

_I don't know._

"Are you coming straight home after school, Tweek?"

_I'm not sure._

"What are your plans for the weekend, Tweek?"

_I haven't decided yet._

They never end.

The questions, the decisions.

It's hard to think straight when you can see every side of every thing and it just won't go away.

You can't sleep, you can't relax, not even for a second.

The thoughts are always there.

That was, until I met Craig.

We didn't get on too well at first, we even had this one big fight back in third grade, but after that?

Things were good.

He helped me.

For years, he was by my side,

Not _telling_ me what to do, _helping_ me do what I _needed _to.

A lot of people don't get that.

I'm not stupid, I know it bad for me to be this way.

I wouldn't say it's wrong, though.

That sounds crazy, doesn't it?

I get that a lot.

But when you think about it, as long as I'm worried I might be crazy, then I know I can't be.

It's not until you don't think you're crazy that you have to start worrying...

So I'm not, really.

We all have our habits, our ways of getting through the day.

I don't smoke, or drink or do drugs (coffee doesn't count) but I do need him.

You push through life and cope the best way you can and if you need help to do that?

You should accept it and know that in the end, anything is worth it to stay sane and survive.

Everyone's different.

All lives are lived out in different ways.

No-one's special anymore and that's a good thing.

Because when no-one's special, everyone's equal and isn't that what everyone wants?

At least, I always thought so.

Then again, I think too much so I guess I could be wrong...

It's bad because if something happened to him, I don't think I could cope anymore, not on my own.

I know that, but I can't do anything about it.

Maybe if I was stronger, but strength is something I don't have much left of anymore.

When everyday feels like a struggle, it's hard to feel anything but weak and useless.

Even if deep down, you know simply still being here makes you strong.

But it's not wrong because I think he needs me too.

He needs to look out for me like I need him to do just that for me.

It's not perfect, but we all have our ways of getting by.

And that's what life is all about, right?


	11. Illness

**#46 – 'Illness' by Lar-lar.**

**Author notes:** XD Oh yes! I totally forgot about this one and it's one of the ones I most enjoyed writing too! Much like the church thing, I should **not **associate 'flu' with 'cross dressing'. Enjoy my warped mind It's set when they're a little older, they're living together in my mind so... yeah. I only have two more ready-written after this one so I'll probably start taking number requests soon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

xox

"I still don't see how this is supposed to make you better, Craig." Tweek Tweak muttered to his long-term boyfriend, loud enough for the other, a one Craig Cramer, to hear him through the closed bathroom door.

_Really, Craig had some odd ideas some times... _

"Oh, but it will make me _feel_ better, at the very least." The brunette replied, a happiness in his voice that had been lost for the past few days thanks to the flu-bug he had managed to catch. "You _do_ want me to feel better, don't you, Blondie...?" Tweek rolled his eyes, he could just imagine the fake pout and puppy-dog eyes that

went along with that question.

"Do I?" He grumbled back, pulling at the clothes he had somehow been convinced to wear, God! They were tight and not particularly easy to put on, either.

_The things I do for..._

"Hey!" Followed by a light coughing fit came the response to the question the blonde had not been sure the other had heard, this time the hurt in his voice sounding more real and causing Tweek to smile to himself as he shook his head.

"Fine, alright." He conceded, he had the clothes on already anyway and it was not like anyone else was going to see him in this... abomination. "Go back to bed, I'll be right in." He added, taking another look at himself in the bathroom mirror, the sight that greeted him almost scary in how _normal_ he looked, dress-up nurse's uniform or not.

He sighed and reached for the finishing touch; a crappy white paper hat with a big red cross on the front, taking a second to check he had that on straight before making his way out of the safety of the bathroom, pulling at the short, white dress as he went and trying not to trip on the stupidly high shoes, made even harder to walk in thanks to the white stockings inside them being so slippery...

"There," he announced in all his white, criminally short-dressed glory, on entering the room, "feel better now?" Adding a little twirl for effect at the smile his new attire had gotten from the other, making his way over to the bed.

"Oh, much" The brunette grinned over to his very own, personal nurse, reaching up to wrap his arms around his waist. Tweek unable to not smile back, despite how ridiculous he felt. "So Nurse Tweek," he began, voice low, and with no sign of the sore throat that had plagued him recently, "you know what I feel like right now?"

"And what would that be?" The blonde practically purred, leaning into rest his forehead against that of his boyfriends, germs be damned.

_Maybe if I get sick I can get some pay back with this stupid dress-up game of his_

"Some juice." Tweek pulled back from his boyfriend, frowning down to him at that request.

"What?" He asked again, confused. That had certainly not been the answer he had been expecting.

"Apple juice, Tweek?" He said again, pulling away himself before pausing for a moment. "Oh, and some more tissues, if we have any left." He smiled appreciatively to the other for a moment before snuggling back down into bed, coughing again for a second before letting his eyes fall closed. "Thanks, Cutie."

Tweek simply blinked.

_Really, why do I bother?_


	12. Poem

**#48 – 'poem' by Lar-lar.**

**Author notes:** XD I've been toying with this idea for a while, and having drunk someone near... nine cups of the stuff today, this came to me. THEN I read it back and figured I could cheat and use it as one of my themes! Hahaha XD I kinda like it but it is pretty crackish so... yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

xox

_Black coffee, three sugars._

That's what you're like.

A little bit bitter, a little bit sweet.

A lot sweet, really.

The closest I've gotten to imitating you.

You're kisses.

It's gotta be

_Black coffee, three sugars._

They complement each other, like we do.

I'm the bitter coffee, you're the sweet sugar.

I'm dark and you're light.

I'm me and you're simply _you_.

You don't need to be anything more.

Just like

_Black coffee, three sugars._

Warming from top to toe on a cold day.

Comforting on a bad one, too.

A hug and a smile and peace of mind.

In a mug, where you're not with me.

When you can't be.

I have my

_Black coffee, three sugars._

Before I go to bed, I pour myself a mug.

I pull my blankets up around me, sink back into my pillows...

It shouldn't help me sleep.

But it does.

I close my eyes, run my tongue around my mouth and smile.

Tastes so like you

_Black coffee, three sugars._

They should make you a real flavour.

Then everyone would know how delicious you are.

Everyone would drink 'Tweek Tweak' all the time and your parents would be rich and...

...

No, I don't think I want to share you.

Give them

_Black coffee, three sugars._

Perfection.

I could drown in the stuff.

Would do, happily.

Close my eyes and breath it in.

Surrounded by that smell.

That taste of

_Black coffee, three sugars._

You changed me.

I don't know how, I don't care either.

You just did and I'm glad.

I like myself better this way, I'm better with you.

You make me... whole.

And I'll make you

_Black coffee, three sugars._

Because you like it.

Because you're an addict.

Because I love you.

Because I am too.

To you, certainly.

Also to

_Black coffee, three sugars..._

Heaven.


	13. Rain

**#52 – 'Rain' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Okay, this is the LAST ONE I have written out. It's also the very first one I wrote and probably my favourite so far so I hope you guys will like it too **I AM NOW TAKING NUMBER/THEME REQUESTS!** PM me or leave a note on a review – it's all good and just to say, a big **THANK YOU** to everyone who has reviewed so far – you've made my return not only easy but fun. You rock. Thanks.

xox

Craig Cramer always had liked the rain.

Not as much as he liked the snow or hated the sun, but he liked it just fine.

He liked the sound it made as it hit his bedroom window, the way it would roll from top to bottom down the glass, tracing its path sometimes with his finger as a small smile graced his lips.

Rain washed the dirt away. It cleaned the streets and buildings and plants and anything else it might fall on. 'Cleansing waters from the heavens' – that's what Craig thought the rain was.

Snow was better because it buried the lies under a blanket of white. It forgave the people, let them start again. Snow wiped everything clean

Sunshine though, sunshine destroyed them both with its condemning glare. It melted to the snow and dried up the water and _forced_ you to see the truth, whether you wanted to or not.

The sun was too honest.

Craig always thought Tweek was like the sun – honest and open and _alive_, despite everything.

_So alive..._

_Too_ alive, really. Maybe that was the problem?

He frowned, it was loud perched up on his windowsill, watching the rain beat down mercilessly outside.

It was fierce tonight. Panicked. Determined..

_Everything's so dirty..._

A brilliant light darted across the sky, a spark of side-ways electricity groping its way across an expanse of black, like a hand reaching out for something but falling away at the last minute.

_Maybe what it wants is out of reach?_

A roll of thunder followed loudly and quickly.

He smiled again, but this time the expression was darkened by a slight frown.

He hoped Tweek was okay.

Tweek hated storms unless he was there.

When he was, too, but more when he was not.

He never questioned why.

He had called him up during a storm to see if he was alright once.

_Once._

The near panic attack that resulted in being called to the phone during a thunder-storm had ended with a soaked-to-the-skin Craig arriving on the Tweaks doorstep a little under ten minutes after the call, minus his coat and that only making the blonde's jitters worse...

Craig shook his head, he thought about his best friend a lot when thunder-storms hit South Park.

Maybe that was his real reason for liking the rain...?

_Maybe._


	14. Arousals

**#37 – '**_**Arousals**_**' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Bah! I REALLY dislike this, I'm sorry. **SMUT WARNING!** Kinda and mildish, so... Obviously slash as well, but you have been warned! This was requested by **PimpedOutGreenEars**, so I hope you like and remember; **I AM OPEN TO REQUESTS NOW!** Check out the theme list on the first chapter and let me know what you'd like to see worked on! _'Teasing'_ is up next!

xox

It starts off so innocently;

_A gentle caress, a softly felt kiss..._

_He can feel the other's hands on him, first through his shirt then under it._

_Fingers gliding over skin, feeling their way over his body, slow and affectionate, exploring while he tries to remember every sensation, every thought and every feeling._

_He hears a soft, whiny whimper now, a shiver runs down his spine and he decides it must be he who made the sound – the feel of his ribs being traced by blunted nails _so good_ that he really doesn't care either way._

_The kisses and touches are far less innocent now._

_Tongues dance with one-another while fingers work on perpetually miss-matched buttons._

_Soft whimpers become almost moans - and not just from him now, he thinks – breath becomes gasps and pants for precious oxygen around kisses, ever increasing in their passion. _

_Clothes find they way to the floor, crumpled and forgotten but he can't find it in himself to care, simply clinging to the teen above him, clinging for dear life as he tries to regain something of himself, if only to better remember all of this later._

_His hands tug at ebony bangs while he feels his boxers being pulled down and discarded._

_He should care about this. He _thinks _his parents might be downstairs and he's not _sure_ if his bedroom door is locked and this is his _best friend_ doing these things to him!_

_He really should care, but it all feels too good..._

...

He shifts slightly, the movement causing him to wake when a way-ward elbow came into contact with his nightstand, the sensation that fills him with far less appreciated than the ones his dream had been filling him with.

_Just my luck..._

He pulls himself up against the headboard of his bed and checks the clock on the volatile nightstand – 4.35am.

_Always with the lack of sleep..._

He reaches across the nightstand for the glass of water he always keeps there – waking up so often at night is thirsty work – and drinks half of it in one go before placing the glass back down with a echoing bang in the quiet room.

His cell phone blinks at him from beside his clock and he wonders if Craig would be awake too.

Sitting up in his own bed, propped up against his headboard and thinking about him in the same way as he was doing right now.

_Unlikely..._

He sighs to himself and nuzzles back down amongst his blankets. He is actually tiered for once and also a little anxious to get back to his dream.

After all, one found it damn near impossible to control their dreams...

_Might as well enjoy them_


	15. Teasing

**#36 – 'Teasing' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** **KINDA SUGGESTIVE WARNING!** IS that a warning...? Meh. The end seems so rushed, but at the same time it begged to be done so.. Meh some more, really. Obviously slash as well, but whatever, you have been warned! This was requested **Madot**, so I hope you like and remember; **I AM OPEN TO REQUESTS NOW!** Check out the theme list on the first chapter and let me know what you'd like to see next! ALSO I wanted to say a big **THANK YOU** to everyone who has reviewed so far – forty in fourteen chapters! Can't be bad, right? Thank you so much for the support, and I hope you'll all continue to read and enjoy.

xox

He was doing it again.

Sitting there, across from him at the Harbucks table and licking the plastic stirrer from one end to the other, slowly and careful so as not to miss a single drop, as if it contained the last coffee on the planet.

And Craig watched, unable not to, his own drink more-or-less forgotten.

Why does he have to do that? Every damn time! EVERY. DAMN. TIME.

It was going to kill him one day, he was sure of it.

Him or the blonde who continued to pay far too much attention to the stupid plastic thing.

Why don't they just give out spoons anyway?! Did they not know what kind of torture this was?!

_He'd just do the same to that too – not like it would help you any._

The brunette sighed quietly at that nasty little inner voice that seemed to have appeared since this stupid whatever-it-was had started.

He hated that thing. It continued the torture when Tweek was nowhere near.

It supplied him with scenarios of licking that involved no freebee plastic spoon substitute and hope of 'happily ever afters' which he _knew_ could never happen.

It would make him believe it was worth it. _Almost_, at least. Then it would laugh in his head and tell him to wake up and Craig would have to find something (or someone) to scream and yell all his frustrations at until he felt half-way normal again.

Probably that was worse than the delicate and precise licking that was going on now.

Worse than the slow, almost lazy movement of the jittery teen's tongue as it caressed the lucky white stick, his fingers turning it for him, before he would simply take the whole thing into his mouth, suck on it for a moment, then pop! Out it came, back into the coffee and let the whole show start over.

He watched, biting down on his lower lip so as not to say anything he might regret later.

WHY does he have to do that?!

_Because he doesn't know what it's doing to you, that's why, idiot._

"You can shut the hell up." He muttered to himself, angrily. The small sound of whispered words grabbing the blonde's attention, his coffee-coloured eyes gazing towards where his best friend sat and, for a moment, he was curious as to what had been said.

Just for a moment, though – the look on his face enough to drive any curiosity away and replace it with whatever emotion is was that came from 'Jesus CHRIST! What did I do?!'

"W-what's wrong, Craig?" He asked, and for a moment, Craig thought that yes, good, if he's talking, he can't be using his mouth for anything else only...

_Except the sound of his voice is almost just as bad after that little show, right?_

Craig flipped the voice off mentally, he was getting good at doing that.

"Nothing, nothing." He told the blonde, moving to stir his own drink, lifting his own piece of plastic to his lips and licking the hot chocolate froth off of it. It was cold, already. Cold hot chocolate just was not good, it defined the way things were_ supposed _to be, defied its _name_, even, and...

"C-Craig?" A small, unsure voice asked.

"Hmm?" He replied, still with the plastic wanna-be utensil in his mouth.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked, Craig frowning at him because surely he could not mean what he thought he did... "It's kinda..." He tried again, a delightful blush topping his cheeks, failed, went for the charm, "Well, i-its... Y-you know." Craig took pity on him, removing the troublesome plastic from his mouth, before having a far better idea and giving the blonde a smirk.

"My place or yours?"


	16. Food

**#14 – 'Food' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** ...I really have NO idea where this one came from, seriously. I just sat here, staring at the blank page and eventually this appeared so it's a real mystery. It turned out kinda amusing though, so I guess it's okay! This was picked by **Gomababe**, who's birthday it is today, so happy twenty-third, you! Can't wait to see you again next month! **PLEASE** leave a request if/when you review – I SUCK at picking these myself!

xox

It looked _terrible_.

It smelt _horrific_.

Which meant it was bound to taste _horrendous_, that just made good, logical sense.

He prodded at the mess again with his fork and frowned.

There had to be some kind of law about serving this stuff up to kids, did there not?

_Seriously, this has _got_ to be inedible and on the slim chance that it isn't? I'm not gonna risk it._

The cafeteria food at South Park High left a hell of a lot to be desired, if you asked Craig Cramer.

"How come you never eat school food, Tweekers?" He asked his best friend who was sitting to his right, said blonde snapping his attentions to the owner of the voice.

"Poisoned." He said, simply, Token and Clyde, sitting opposite the two of them, exchanged a glance, shrugged simotainiously, and went back to their 'meals'.

"Can't be poisoned," Craig pointed out, now eying the blonde's sandwich with some inertest, "No-one's ever died from eating it, just gotten kinda sick now and again." Which was true, although he failed to see just how exactly that was much better than being poisoned...

"Ah, see – _they're_ too _clever_ for that," Tweek explained, eyes darting wildly about the room as he beckoned his friend to lean closer, "It's _slow_ poison," he revealed, his tone quiet now, "Doesn't work unless you have school lunch every day for the whole time you're in school, man." Craig pulled away and frowned at his friend who was simply nodding gravely at him.

"You're crazy, man." He told him with an amused smile, the blonde shrugged.

"Better crazy than dead." He pointed out, then frowned himself, looking over to his friend's lunch then back to the friend himself. "If that's true, how come you're not eating?" He asked, a slight smile of his own appearing on his face at that, causing Craig to scowl and flip him off.

Token laughed.

"He's got a point, you know." He added, Clyde nodding over-enthusiastically beside him, the action causing him to almost choke on whatever it had been he was eating, Token whacking him on the back until the 'whatever it was' had been successfully dislodged.

"Shut up!" Craig snapped at them, before returning his attention to Tweek, about to yell at him too, when he noticed the sandwich again – strawberry jelly, he thought – it looked good.

"What?" Tweek asked nervously, he did not much like being stared at and even less so being _drooled_ at.

"Give me one of your sandwiches, Tweekers." He demanded, holding out a hand as if what he asked would be answered just like that, but Tweek shook his head.

"Admit I'm right and I'll let you have some chocolate, too." Craig glared, sparing a quick look across the table to where Token and Clyde were waiting to hear his response to the request, then sighed.

"You're right." He muttered through gritted teeth, that sending Token and Clyde in an hysterical fit while Tweek simply smiled and handed over part of his lunch.

Craig ate what he was given and managed to obtain some of Tweek's crisps too – it was certainly better than the 'food' he had in front of him, he decided, even if it was _unlikely_ to be poisoned.

He was going to have to start getting up earlier and making his own lunch, he decided.

_Just in case..._


	17. Dance Club

**#7 - Dance club by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** This was requested by **sunglassesANDunicorns**, although I think the end product is less 'Dance Club' and more 'Gay Bar'... Opps? XD; Hope that's not too much of a problem? This reminds me a lot of a scene I RP'd once, it brings back happy memories – enjoy!

xox

It was dark.

It was loud.

It was full of people.

These people were all brightly dressed and, for the most part, gyrating around rather obscenely as far as Tweek was concerned.

He took a step closer to Craig, eyes wide.

"C-Craig," he had to raise his voice a little to be heard, pulling at the other teen's satin shirt to get his attention, "T-this place is really b-busy. I don't l-like it." The addressed teen simply looked down to the blonde practically clinging to his arm.

"It's Friday night man, what did you expect?" He replied, tone both amused and slightly irritated – he did not want to have to leave yet and he did not intend on doing so until the better side of midnight, but if Tweek was going to continue being so damn _cute_ about it... "Give a try, you'll get used to it."

Tweek did not think he would.

"Why'd you even bring me here?" He asked, trying to keep up with the brunette as he pushed his way through crowds of people (a well placed look here, a glare and a muttered word there) and took a seat at the bar, a second space becoming magically available with another look, Tweek jumping up to sit as soon as he reached the bar himself.

Obviously Craig was known well enough here to know how to get his way, but then again, when was he not?

"Craig?" Tweek asked, reinstating his previous question as the other teen ordered them drinks, looking around nervously – it was less crowded at this end of the bar, _thank God for small mercies_, but he still felt far from safe.

"I thought you'd like it." He replied simply, taking a sip of the beer he had ordered, pushing what looked like a half-measure of coke in a tall glass towards the blonde, "And you will. Drink that, it'll help." Tweek regarded the drink with suspicion, but when Craig nodded toward him, silently letting him know it was fine, he picked it up and took a sip.

_That was _definitely_ not just coke._

"It tastes hot." He told the other, which it did – hot and oddly tasteless. Craig only laughed, lifting a hand to ruffle the blonde's hair as he frowned at him, confused. When no actual words were offered, the blonde took another, more adventurous mouthful of the liquid, the burning sensation in his throat as he swallowed not so worrying this time, almost nice, in fact.

He smiled slightly, he did actually feel a little better.

By the time his first glass (double vodka and coke) had been drained and Craig had bought him his second, the blonde was looking around the club with some curious interest; It still seemed dark, loud and full of people, but now he was thinking how that was kind of alright, not scary like before.

Until he noticed something _not_ as alright as everything else.

"Craig?" He asked, his voice sounding a little wobbly as he called out to the other teen, but he decided to let that go for now, "How come there's no girls here?" Not that he was particularly interested in such things, he was simply curious. It just seemed odd, that was all.

"Girls?" Craig asked back, original slight chuckle becoming a laugh quickly, Tweek only blinking, trying to work out why that was so funny and remember not to pout while doing so, failing miserably at that second and taking his new drink down past half-way in an attempt to cover up for the fact. "I told you, Blondie – this is a _gay_ club, there are no girls." The laugh became a chuckle again, Craig reaching for, and downing, his own drink now before sliding down from his stool and holding out a hand to the blonde, who was now gaping, eyes wide.

"A what?!" He asked, Craig shaking his head this time before nodding to the blonde's glass, still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Drink up, Sexy." He said, voice completely devoid of any emotion. "I feel like dancing."

After a few attempts at actually speaking (rather only able to pull off a movement of lips with no sound behind them at just how much about those few words were certainly _not _alright) Tweek drained his glass and took Craig's hand, sliding down from his stool and allowing himself to be lead towards where everyone was still gyrating rather obscenely.

Sometimes it was just easier to go along with these things.

Sometimes, in fact, that was actually a very pleasing idea.


	18. First encounters

**#17 - First encounters by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Requested by **Littlepaw**! I ended up writing this a little differently to the way I normally do, I'm not sure why, it just kinda came out this way... It's not my favourite, but I hope you like it anyway! And Of COURSE it's about the fight! I didn't really think I had much choice there – enjoy!

xox

He looked kinda small back then, even to me, and I'm not exactly known for my presence.

Wasn't then, aren't now.

I don't really remember much about him before that day, but I could probably recall the best part of the last ten years where he was concerned easily.

First date, first kiss, first lay... Those are always the things that stick out most in my mind.

I'm a teenage boy, come on! What did you expect?

Anyway, we do pretty much everything together, that's the point, and it all started with a fight instigated by some bored assholes for a bet.

It was back in third grade. We were both eight and in shop class.

"_Who is the biggest troublemaker in your class?" _Mr. Adler has asked. Something about 'kids screwing around too much' and how that was bad in shop class. I was still too focused on how I'd get through life if, like he had said, I lost a hand or an eye...

"_Tweek is!"_ Stan had piped up, pointing in my direction.

"_Yeah, he's __always get in trouble."_ Kyle backed him up, no great surprise there...

"_Oh, hello, excuse me, but __Craig__ is the biggest troublemaker in __our__ class."_ Came Cartman's view on the subject - he _always_ has something to add to any given conversation. Sadly, _that_ hasn't changed to this day...

That was how it started. It's kinda hard to _not _notice someone after you have these kids telling you all this stuff they're _supposed_ to be saying about you and your family.

So, we got into this big fight and ended up landing each other in hospital without either of us saying a single word to one-another.

Looking back, we were pretty stupid to fall for their crap, but we were eight for crying out loud! That's a good defence and I maintain that!

Besides, it's hard to care too much when you look back and remember that it was in that hospital room when we actually _did_ talk for the first time.

Talked and plotted revenge but more importantly, became friends.

From forced enemies to friends, to best friends to a couple.

A slow progression, maybe, but without 'those assholes' and 'that fight', I sometimes wonder if me and Craig would have ever noticed one-another.

Not that it matters, it all worked out for the best in the end, no matter how it started.

The end is more than I could have hoped for.

We still talk about it from time to time.

How we were both pretty good in that fight and how we should have just kicked 'those asshole's' asses when we got back to school, nearly three weeks later.

We laugh and joke to each other over who actually won and always end up in each other's arms before we can agree...

We never did get our revenge, though. Dunno why.

Well, I guess I do.

We ended up thanking them, instead.


	19. Comedy

**#47 comedy by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes**: CRACK TIME XD As requested by **Littlepaw** and as talked through with **Fireflower12**, so it's not all my fault, really. The idea came into my head and I just loved it! It is pretty crack and random but whatever? I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. A lot, maybe. Doesn't matter, what's important is the 'not crazy' part. Enjoy?

xox

A ventriloquist act.

He had known it was a bad idea from the start.

The very fact that it was _Craig_ who had suggested it was his first clue.

His second, had been the idea itself...

"I am NOT doing this, Craig." The blonde had said defiantly, arms folded across his chest and best authorative look on his face, not that any of these things were much of a defence against his best friend.

_Never had been, likely never would be, either._

"Oh, come on!" Craig had whined, a tone that was most certainly put on (and Tweek knew it) but somehow, that did not matter much, "It'll be the easiest 250 we're ever likely to make." Craig had long decided this would be the best way to make his argument with the blonde (he was saving up for a laptop since Craig had 'accidently' broken his last one and he was low on funds) for his help. He himself was less interested in the money than he was in something else "Unless one of us decides to follow in the footsteps on Ken-doll or Cartman's mom, of course..." He left that thought to hang in the air and let his friend think just what that would be like for a moment, then...

"Jesus! Okay, fine. Christ."

_Mission accomplished!_

The first part, at any-rate...

They had practised for a week before the so-called 'talent show' and had gotten their routine down perfectly by the time the big night had arrived. Tweek had been nervous, of course, but as Craig had repeatedly told him, he would not be up there on his own and besides, all he really had to do was sit there and remember what he was supposed to say.

That was all either of them had to do, actually. Although Craig had other things in mind...

It was while Tweek was running through his second lot of lines, sat across Craig's knees like a good 'dummy' should, when Craig put the second part of his plan into action, letting his hand wander up the blonde's leg and at the top over a little further than was deemed 'appropriate', copping a quick feel of his best friend with a dark smirk burning to crown his lips.

Tweek flinched, and of course he had – even Craig would admit this was a rather dirty trick to play on his friend but that was not going to stop him. As far as he was concerned, this was a prime opportunity and people who passed up such were idiots.

Craig Cramer was a lot of things, but he was no idiot.

"Stop that," he whispered low into his ear in response to his attempt at squirming away from his touch as Tweek spouted out his lines, just as they had rehearsed, "You're supposed to be the dummy, remember?" An unmistakable smirk in his voice and why not? He was right, after all. "Just sit still."

_Oh, dummy was _so_ right..._

"You're such an asshole." He muttered back, clearly annoyed and doing a much better job at ventriloquism than Craig ever could, since he _was_ supposed to be the dummy and if he wanted to talk while Craig was talking...

"Heh, you love it and don't make me prove that in front of all these nice people, hmm?" The hand moved across again, brushing against the crotch of Tweek's pants a lot more deliberately this time, resting there longer too, while the blonde was forced to stutter out his next words.

"F-fucking asshole." He muttered, quietly. Oh, he should have known...

They did not win first prize, but they came in second and won 100 so Craig was happy.

Tweek, on the other hand...

He really _should_ have known better.

And maybe he had, he tried not to think about it too much.

Either way, Craig had 'made it up to him' in the end, and Tweek had ended up pretty happy, too.


	20. Vacation

**#29 vacation by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** **SAPPINESS WARNING!** This one was requested by **fireflower12** and has taken me too long to write – I'M SORRY. I blame her entirely for this, though! She has just written her own drabble for the same theme and I can't stop thinking about it! (You can find it under my favorite stories - 55 CraigTweek drabbles) But WHATEVER! I hope you like this anyways, it feels really short...

xox

When Tweek had first stuttered out the idea of the two of them _'possibly, if you want to, maybe taking a trip together, perhaps'_ for spring break, Craig had agreed purely on the basis of the ask alone – for Tweek to actually suggest something so potentially big, it had to be important to him.

He had refused to tell Craig anything about what he had planned for the trip, even packing the other's clothes for him, and when they had ended up at the beach on the west coast, Craig had been surprised.

There was a beach house, a friend of Tweek's mother owned it, so the jittery blonde told him with a shy, nervous smile as Craig looked around, Tweek following along and offering the odd piece of information as they went, only stopping to sip coffee from a thermos he had brought with him and kept re-filling during their drive.

The house backed onto a small, but private, part of the beach; a small balcony-patio area served as the back porch with wooden steps leading down onto the expanse of sand and to the rolling waves of the vast ocean beyond it.

Craig stood in the doorway for a moment and stared out to the water, he could hear Tweek saying something behind him, about coming here for vacations as a child, but he had did not hear much more than that, too taken back by the sounds of the waves, the smell of the salt air and the all-together _beautiful _view as the sun sank towards the horizon, seeming to catch the water itself alight in a mass of pastel oranges and pinks.

_If only I had my camera with me right now,_ he thought, _I might be able to take a picture of heaven. _

Then he laughed, realizing how stupid that sounded, moving out onto the patio so Tweek could fit through the open door and before long, it was the blonde doing the leading - leaving his thermos on the table so he could hold the railings on either side as he made his way down with Craig following behind him, quietly amazed at pretty much everything so far.

The trip up, the location, the house, the view and let's not forget his boyfriend.

"S-so," the blonde asked, coming to a stop half-way across the beach having let himself and Craig through the small gate at the bottom of the steps and heading out towards the ocean, "W-what do you think?" Craig smiled over to the other teen, making his way over to join him, feeling the sand between his toes and smiling more as a warm, spring breeze blew his bangs about his face.

"I think this was the best idea you ever had." He said as he reached him, wrapping his arms around him and resisting the urge to joke about that other rather good idea he had come up with involving whipping cream and no clothes, "It's amazing, just like you."

They were quiet for a long time then, moving to sit after a short time, Craig with his arm around Tweek who leaned into his body, snuggling close as they watched the waves and the sun meet one-another in their own private world.

The stars were beginning to awaken when Craig finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Never been to the beach before, you know." He said, tone even as he spoke although with a questioning, curious quality to it, "Dunno why, never thought about it, guess I missed out." Tweek smiled to himself – a real smile this time, devoid of all shyness and nerves.

"Maybe," he replied quietly in almost a sigh, "Doesn't matter, we're both here now, right?" Craig chuckled lightly, pulling his arm more tightly around the blonde it encircled.

"Yeah," he almost whispered, digging his toes deeper into the sand, "Thanks Blondie."


	21. Store

**#5 – Store by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Notes:** CRACK TIME! Me and Fireflower12 were talking and SOMEHOW the idea for this came up. That is all you need to know. It's kinda a weird one and yes, I realise Tweek is OOC, but that's kinda the point, so! Yeah, enjoy the crazy.

xox

Craig could not say that he was completely used _all_ to his best friends little ways and habits.

The jittery nervousness? Yes. The constant need for coffee? Yes again. The way he seemed to glue himself to his side most of the time? Yes and glad for it.

But every now and again, he had not seen it enough at the age of fourteen to really ever expect or know how to deal with it, Tweek would be incredibly and inexplicably... Happy and excitable.

Today was one of those days.

A caffeine high, he supposed, but then with the amount of coffee the other drank pretty much continuously – he was not sure just how much sense **that** would make...

"It's not childish, though!" The blonde was whining at him, really whining, as he tugged at Craig's jacket sleeve, trying to pull him closer to where he wanted to go, "They sell video games too! YOU like video games so it can't be _that _childish, can it?" Apparently, it was the most important thing in the world, at least to Tweek and at that moment, that they spend part of their Saturday looking around the local toy store.

"Pfft, fine." The brunette relented sulkily, giving his friend a moment to cheer for his rare victory before dragging him into the store. He did not mind the place, in truth, but he had to keep up with his reputation, did he not? He also found it oddly fascinating to see this side of his friend, it seemed that few others had, from what he had managed to work out so far.

He followed the blonde as he moved from place to place, picking up something or other and talking incessantly about it for a minute or two before moving on to something new. _It's like shopping with a five year old,_ Craig thought, unable not to smile – it was oddly endearing.

"Craig!" He shook himself from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called, apparently Tweek had found something even more amazing than Meccano kit he had been previous raving about. "This is... Wow! Why haven't I seen one of these before?!" Craig blinked at him.

"A dancing flower?" He asked, frowning at his friend who was clapping his hands in order to make the toy move. "I have no idea, they're older than old." Tweek frowned back to him at that, picking up the garish mass of plastic to inspect it more closely while Craig looked on, stuck somewhere between bored and amused.

"Huh, that's weird, I would have thought I'd have noticed something so funky and..." He trailed off, something else catching his eye and causing him to hand the dancing plant over to Craig before going to investigate further.

Craig stayed where he was, eyeing the apparently 'funky' toy himself, it was rather quirky, he supposed, _and if Tweek likes it so damn much..._

He grinned.

xox

Craig slept over at Tweek's house Saturday night, it was something they had done since they were been ten or so, and this morning he was not at all surprised to wake up to one scream followed almost immediately by another.

"WHATTHEHELLISTHATTHINGANDWHAT'SITDOINGHEREANDWHYISITJUMPINGABOUTLIKETHAT?!" The words came out as one long string, but Craig already knew what his friend was freaking out about before he said a word.

"It's a present," he informed him, yawning at his rude awakening, "You seemed to really like it yesterday so I got it for you. You could be a little grateful, at least." Tweek blinked, looking from his so-called friend then back to the plastic flower in its pot that seemed to jump wildly whenever he spoke or even flinched, eyeing the thing warily.

"T-thank you?" He asked, Craig only rolling his eyes and getting comfortable on the sofa he was sleeping on once again, why he bothered sometimes he had no idea... "N-no really! I-it's cool, it just... Why does it have to move about so much?!" Craig sighed, was he really saying these things?!

"Stop screaming so loud and it won't, Christ!" He snapped, causing a yelp from the blonde followed by the unmistakable whirl of a mechanism working. He smiled to himself, even when he was not high of caffeine he was still the same really, the same just in a different way.

_Just like a five year old..._


	22. Twilight

**#44 - 'Twilight' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author's notes:** **SAP ALERT!** Requested by **Fireflower12**! I REALLY wanted to do a 'Twilight years' kinda thing for this 'cos I really loved the idea, but what with the future fics I write, I figured it would be better to write it for those instead so this is just amusing sap instead! It's long even after I cut parts - fail! Feel better, you! And everyone else? Enjoy!

xox

For all his many issues, Craig Cramer was something of a secret romantic.

Or so his boyfriend, one Tweek Tweak, was starting to realize.

For their one week anniversary (_'Yes, of course it's important! Stop being so damn ungrateful!'_) It had been a big romantic meal at a four star restaurant on the out-skirts of town.

For their one month (_'That's even more important! You're not paying attention, are you?!'_) He had cooked the meal himself and done a good job.

And for their six month (_'We haven't had a celebration for five months and won't have another for six – that's a good enough reason for me.'_) A weekend away at a cabin up in the mountains.

So for their first whole year of dating, the blonde was understandably apprehensive as to what was going to await him at his boyfriend's hands...

Far be it for the blonde to complain though – he never really went in for all the big gestures and shows of affection like Craig did, but he knew that, for whatever reason, they were important to the other and that was reason enough to put up with anything, in his mind.

He was heading up into the foothills of town right now. Dusk had arrived already and was fast becoming early night, the first sparse sprinkling of stars could been seen if one chose to look hard enough but Tweek was more concerned about looking for cars as he sprinted across the road – _all that atmospheric stuff was more Craig's thing, anyway._

That thought made him smile.

By the time he had climbed up the inclined to the open expanse of green (_white_) at the top, he was not only smiling his rare, shy smile but actually excited to see what had been planned for what was, no doubt, _'the most special and important occasion of them all'._

That's what they _all were_, after all.

He was not disappointed.

A star-lit picnic was the reward that awaited him. Craig had, as always, gone to far more trouble than he needed to, making sure all of Tweek's favourite foods (and coffees) had been accounted for, and greeted his boyfriend with a caring kiss when he reached him.

"Happy anniversary," he told him, grinning as he moved to drape and arm around the blonde's shoulders and move him towards the spread before them, "And don't you dare tell me this one isn't important, or I swear I'll..." He broke off when he noticed Tweek was shaking his head, chuckling lightly at the other.

"'Course not, it's important. The _most_ important, maybe." He replied, careful to use the exact words the other had used to describe every one of their anniversary's so far, "Here." He handed over a previously concealed but nicely wrapped rectangular object, tied far too neatly with a bow for the blonde to have been the one to wrap it.

"For me?" He asked, Tweek nodding his reply as the other took the offered gift with a frown, "I thought we agreed no gifts?" He asked, "I had so many things I could have gotten for you man, why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

"Because, you already did all this - I don't need anything else." He smiled and reached over to place a quick kiss on the brunette's lips, "Just open it already, Jesus..." He looked like he might try and argue his point some more, but Tweek remained resolute in his decision and finally Craig gave in, shaking his head with a sigh before ripping the paper from his gift in a fashion that did nothing to help his case of 'not wanting a gift.'

"I-it's a certificate," the blonde explained once all the wrappings had been removed to find said gift nicely framed, looking up to the sky for a moment and frowning before suddenly calling out; "There! See it? Right there!" Craig followed the direction in which he was pointing with his eyes to see the only thing one would expect to see up in the sky at night, "It's yours." He explained, smiling ever so slightly, "I-I said I wanted one that you could see from here on this night so..."

"So you got me a star?" He asked, smiling to the other as he nodded nervously, Craig moving to hug him tightly, "That's awesome, thank you." Tweek simply nuzzled closer into his boyfriend's shirt happily.

"Happy anniversary, Craig."


	23. Nonstop fighting

**#35 – Non-stop fighting by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes: **Requested by **Pimpedoutgreenears **and **Fireflower12** – I hope you'll both enjoy this. I dunno how well it really fits the theme, but it was fun to write and I found it amusing at least, so I hope you will too I could have written so much more to this one... Updated the theme list and lookin' for more requests!

xxx

It had been going on for over an hour now.

The insults, the snidey comments and worst of all just how strange it was to have Craig and Tweek yelling so much.

Clyde was finding the whole thing rather unnerving.

The constant squabbling made it hard enough to ignore in order to concentrate on his video game through, but on top of that, he was starving hungry and had Token to his right taunting him for his lack of any discernable skill in this task, at least today.

"It's not my fault I can't concentrate," the brunette grumbled, "I'm hungry and those two are being distracting!" He sent the two teens he had been talking about an exasperated look, them both pausing in their argument to glare at him in return.

"It's not my fault!"

"He s-started it!" Both Craig shouted and Tweek stuttered at the same time, pausing just long enough themselves for Token to mutter something about a 'lovers tiff' under his breath and Clyde to shake his head before they turned back to one-another once again for what Clyde thought had to be at least round twelve... _Seriously what is up with those two lately?!_

"What the hell is your problem, man?!" Tweek blinked, his anger put aside for a moment and replaced with surprise at both the question and the tone the other threw at him.

"M-my problem?!" The blonde asked, sounding every bit his usual, jittery self for a moment before his anger returned, causing his gentle coffee-coloured eyes to darken and narrow to near-slits, "MY problem?! You're the one being an arrogant, selfish jerk!" Craig laughed nastily at that, obviously not affected in the slightest by the other's words or doing a very good job of hiding it if he were.

"Better that than a crazy, twitchy, paranoid freak of nature like some people I could mention." He informed him instead, the blonde looking hurt for only a fraction of a second before his eyes narrowed further, seeming to Clyde to look more angry than he had ever seen him before.

"Y-you know I can't help that, Craig." He tried, knowing it was pointless because Craig already _knew_ all that.

"Sure you can!" The taller teen exploded, "Just quit drinking that damn coffee of yours! You spend all your bloody cash on the vile stuff! It's a waste." Tweek only glared, finding his anger once more.

"Well, at least I don't _waste_ my time watching re-runs of a silly TV show that was cancelled years ago." The blonde pointed out while the other glared and made fists of his hands, "Obviously the rest of the world realized it was waste a long way back." A powerful hit if ever there was one and one Craig was not about to let slide.

"And how about you, hmm?" He began, voice practically dripping with venom, "All that time you spend wasting on those fucking ridiculous conspiracies you're always whining on about huh?!" Clyde opened his mouth to speak but with one look from Token, he closed it again and turned back to their game leaving Craig's behaviour to go on unchecked, "The canteen staff are NOT trying to poison you, no-one bugged your house and is watching your every move, the neighbour's puppy is NOT trying to kill you and there are certainly NO GOD-DAMN GNOMES!" Tweek glared, he was used to people not believing his so-called 'wild theories' but somehow with Craig? It hurt.

"Ha! Like I'm gonna believe someone with his own demon creature who wants to kill me. That or give me rabies or something even wors..." Of course that was as far as Craig allowed him to get.

"STRIPE DOES NOT HAVE RABIES!" The easily angered teen screamed, finally getting a reaction from Token.

"Would you guys PLEASE just shut the hell up and sort it out already!" He snapped, causing Clyde to let out his own quiet scream of surprise, "Your bitching is giving me a headache, come on!" Once again, the two arguing teens exchanged a look and sighed, almost simotainiously.

"Sure, fine." Craig snapped, rolling his eyes to the blonde who simply shook his head at how annoying their friend was being. "We'll take it with ham and pineapple but hold the corn, fair?" Tweek nodded and Clyde sighed in relief.

Finally, they could eat.


	24. Heart break

**#16 – 'Heart break' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Requested by **frizzy.writings**, and I am SO SORRY it's so crappy, really. I guess I'm out of practice with these :excuses, excuses: but I hope it's not so bad that you can't get something out of it Yeah, I can't put my finger on why, but I don't like this and I'm not happy with it. Also? Sorry for taking so long to post, it's been a hellish few weeks, BELIEVE me...

xox

It wasn't the rejection of what their friendship had grown into - for him, at least - that hurt him the most. He wasn't sure if that had hurt much at all, in all honesty.

No, it was the avoidance since then, the fact that his so-called best friend just couldn't talk to him. Not like they used to, about anything.

That was what hurt. Hurt more than he thought something not being there anymore could hurt.

He wasn't stupid – he knew what he had asked for wasn't normal, he knew there were risks but...

More than ten years they'd been friends. Ten years! Over half their lives! Surely nothing was so terrible that it couldn't be forgotten for that small fact alone?

That was too logical to be thinking, he guessed. But then, it was easy to see how things had fallen apart once they already had.

He didn't understand though – it was _his _feelings that had been hurt, _his_ emotions messed with and _his_ love refused, so why then was it not _him _doing the avoiding?

He would have asked if he could have gotten close enough to and for long enough to hold a conversation with his once best friend that went further then '_hey_', '_h-hey_' in the corridor at school between classes.

And even that was being unbearable.

The closest he had gotten to an answer had come in the form of a text message;

'_I just can't do this nemore – i need sum time, plez?'_

Vague. That's what he had thought at the time, how vague it was.

'_Some time'_. How long was _'some time'_? How long was a God-damned piece of string, for that matter...

It was an unanswerable question, and he had enough of those already.

Two months gone, six weeks left of school and aside from that text and the odd 'hey' at school there had been nothing.

No smiles, no laughter, no playful hugs, no sleep-overs, no video games or simple hanging out...

_No him_.

That hurt. Hurt more than he could remember anything else ever hurting before.

Up in his chest, a squeezing, constricting sort of pain that swelled whenever he was in class and could see him at his desk, or if he passed him in the corridor or saw him in the street...

He'd had his time.

The pain was too much, it felt like it was taking him over, making the rest of him ache in some strange resonation, he couldn't keep doing this, keep wondering and hoping and...

He pulled out his cell phone and typed a message, staring down at it for a minute or two before deciding things couldn't get any worse then hit send.

He waited.

The pain squeezed at his body and pulled at his mind.

Then a double beep.

'_I dunno how 2 b around u nemore – im sory.'_

He read the message once, then twice, and after the third time, threw the phone to the ground, feeling angry and cheated and broken.

That was it. Ten years of friendship gone over three spoken words and a text message.

_No..._

He picked up the phone again and typed another message, a final message – he would stop all this before it really did destroy him.

'_Yeah, im sory 2. C u around. Craig x'_


	25. Loyalty

**#10 – 'Loyalty' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes**: Requested by **frizzy.writings** and hopefully is better than the last piece of crap I put up here I like the idea behind this one, it seems a lot more interesting and seems to have a depth (even if I do say so myself...) I hope I didn't make too big a point out of the theme, though... Up next, two for the price of one; **Inner thoughts!**

xox

Loyalty.

The faithfulness or a devotion to a person or cause.

That's what Craig had told Ruby when she had come to him wanting help on some project she had for school, like the good big brother he was.

Of course in this, the age of the internet, he had gone straight to Wikipedia where there had been a whole article on the subject and it's variations to do with business models and marketing as well as some sci-fi spin-off he'd heard good things about, just not good enough to actually waste on himself...

Still, it was that first line that had really gotten to him.

The article had talked about the line more in-depth, sure, but Craig had thought that simple line at the top said it best of all.

"_A faithfulness or devotion to a person or cause."_

A person. A cause. A person with a cause.

It was all the same to him, all too familiar.

After his sister had printed out what she needed and gone back to her own room, Craig had read on – there was power in those first few words, sure – but he knew there was more;

It talked about family and friends. About sovereignty and government. About religion and beliefs.

Craig read it all before going back to the part about friends and family.

"_Loyalty __evolved__ as devotion for one's __family__, __gene__-group and friends. Loyalty comes most naturally amongst small groups or __tribes__ where the prospect of the whole casting out the individual seems like the ultimate, unthinkable rejection."_

He read those words and thought of his friends. The four of them were loyal to one-another, he was certain of it. They had faith in each other, he was sure. Four might not seem like a very big number, but in a world where one really was the loneliest one of all – four sounded quite fine.

He could not help but think of one friend in particular though – a certain blonde who was perfectly nice, perfectly sweet and perfectly kind but who had certain... Habits that made a lot of people class him as something else and simply pass him by.

_They don't know what they're missing._

He had a hell of a lot of faith in Tweek Tweak. A lot of his loyalties lay with him and more of his devotion than anyone else, except maybe his sister, was to him.

He liked it that way, it worked and he thought he would always be by Tweek's side, always be loyal to him.

He _knew_ it.

Craig shook his head and shut-down his computer, pushing his chair under his desk and grabbing the coat he kept slung over the back of it, cell phone and keys already in his pocket and destination decided in his mind since before he could remember – it was a Friday, after all, Tweek would be expecting him.

"A faithfulness or devotion to a person or cause." He muttered to himself, sparing the troublesome computer which had caused his over thinking a glance before flipping it off and going back on his way, back towards Tweek Tweak, his over-night back slung over his shoulder.

Craig really hated gay-ass school projects like that.


	26. Inner thoughts pt1

**#49 – 'Inner thoughts' part one by Larlar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** God! Sorry it's been so long since I posted anything to this – I fail, huh?! Well, I'm back now and with a request by **Milkweedhawthorn**. Now! I'm cheating just a tad here and doing two for this one theme; Partly because I couldn't decide which POV to do this from, partly because I thought it worked better that way and partly because that gives me fifty-six drabbles which is easier to divide by two is hit I like this okay – I haven't written anything like this in so long and I've only grown more and more nervous about coming back to this challenge again the more I tried. I guess what I want to say is in a way, this is my own 'do or die'. I hope I did okay. We're starting with Craig's POV and I'll post them together, so PLEASE, review both? Thank you!

xox

Years.

I think it's been years, anyway.

I'm not sure, I've spent too long trying to convince myself I'm wrong in as many different ways as I could that I lost track of time somewhere along the line.

Doesn't matter. Today's the day.

The ones before don't matter and the ones after...

If I think about those too much, I think I'll go crazy.

Not that I'm a stranger to taking risks, but then there are_ risks_ and there are **risks**.

Like the ones you look back on when you're older and realize just how stupid you were to jump off that high-wall and trust the two feet of snow to save you or go skating on the thin ice on this lake and believe in its ability to stay solid when you're a kid.

You're immortal when you're a kid – those risks don't count.

This though... There are _real _risks here.

Life changing in a way that will last for as long as you're still breathing, whatever the result.

Living with your actions is a hell of a lot harder than dying because of them – Kenny told me that once.

I thought he'd just hit his head one too many times but now I think about it...

I guess I can understand.

Doesn't make me feel any better about what I'm about to do, but at this point, I don't see that I have a choice.

Do or die.

Maybe not literally, but it feels that way.

Try or lie, that feels better.

All these lies when we're together when he asks what I'm thinking or what I want to do or why I am looking at him that way...

By the end of the day I will either have Tweek Tweak in the way I want... No, _need _him, or I won't have him at all.

And trust me, right now?

I don't have him anyway.

He's there and I'm there but there's nothing the connect us like there used to be. No endless conversations about nothing, no silly secrets between best friends, no us in the way it had been for so many years.

It's not the same anymore.

Sometimes, you just have to do something, you know?

Okay, maybe that doesn't make much sense, but if you've been there, you'll know what I mean.

A thing, an opportunity, a person... Something will come along and you won't be able to not go for it, no matter the risks or the hurt or the stupidity involved, basically.

Might take you a while to realize that, but that time will come and you'll '_do or die_' because that's about the only choice you'll have.

My time has come and Tweek Tweak is that person.

I'm going to try.

Because I love him too much to lie to him anymore.


	27. Inner thoughts pt2

**#49 – 'Inner thoughts' part two by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Requested by **Milkweedhawthorn**. Part two time! And this is from Tweek's POV. This one was harder to write, the second one always is, I find, but again I like it okay. I hope you guys do too – you're the ones who matter, after all. I like writing Tweek because I feel like I can use exclamation marks and not feel like I'm annoying people XD Again, sorry for the wait. PLEASE, review both this and the last one? Thank you! Library's next, but feel free to request again! I updated the list at the front.

xox

The problem with be paranoid is you can never be entirely sure if that's what you are or not.

Paranoia can be tricky, you really gotta pay attention or you lose where you are and you don't know what's real and what's not anymore and that's when they get you.

No, I don't know who 'they' are - Just that 'they' are everywhere and always watching...

Jesus! If I knew who 'they' were? I might even go ask them what the hell I'm supposed to say to Craig because I have no idea and all this thinking about it really might be sending me crazy this time!

See, it turns out this time I wasn't being paranoid.

There really _was _something wrong. He really _was _hiding something from me.

For years, he said he thought!

Christ, how can a person live like that?! The pressure must have been driving him crazy and I'm glad he told me, even though I have no idea what to say or do now because if he hadn't he probably would have exploded or something and then I'd have no best friend and...

...

What was I saying, again...?

...

He said he loved me.

He said he didn't want to lie to me like he had been and that he was sorry he felt that way but he couldn't help it, it wasn't going away and that was that.

'_That was that_'?!

Jesus, Craig's insane sometimes.

If he really does love me, I guess that proves it.

God! I hope they don't commit him!

He told me I didn't have to say anything. Said he was sorry and that he'd understand if I didn't wanna be his friend anymore.

I nodded and he walked away.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what _to_ say.

Maybe he's had years to think about it, but all I got was a few minutes!

If that!

Seconds, maybe!

I still want him to be my friend, though.

I still want him to stay over at the weekends and to play video games and hang out and eat ice cream in the summer while we complain it's too hot and to hang out the other eleven months of the year while we complain it's too cold, too.

I still want my best friend. I _need_ him.

I think...

I think I could love him, too.

He's always there for me, always makes me smile and helps me and cares about me when everyone just thinks I'm being stupid and crazy and paranoid.

I already do love him in one way, I could change that for him, I really think I could.

I'll tell him that, I think.

That I love him too and that I don't want him to go.

I mean, it's not really a lie, is it? None of it is.

I do and I don't.

And I will.


	28. Library

**#21 – 'Library' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Requested by **Fireflower12**! And all because I like to make everything about sex XD I decided to post this now too 'cos I know how Krista's computer is hating her right now and thought getting fanfiction might make her smile! I want reviews, okay?! I spent HOURS on these so yeah! Please? (I'm kidding – reviews are nice though?) ENJOY THE SORT-OF-BUT-NOT-REALLY SMUT!

xox

It was a stupid idea.

A stupid, irresponsible, crazy idea and it was probably going to get them both into one hell of a lot of trouble.

_But still..._

It was called 'The alphabet game', so Craig had said, and of course it involved sex.

Lots of sex, in fact.

A had been for 'a tent' – hardly a good start, but Craig had wanted to ease him into this '_awesome idea_' of his gently.

B had been for 'bed' – that one had been pretty easy too.

Easy and just as awesome as anticipated.

C stood for Car. D for doorway. E for employee's lounge. F for floor. G for grass. H for hammock...

Craig had wanted to make H 'hardware store' but Tweek had refused point-blank.

There was no-where to hide in a place like that and they were full of things that were designed to maim and kill in horrible ways.

Hammock had been awkward enough as it was...

Still, he was loathed to admit he was starting to look forward to his boyfriend's new letters and places once a week.

They were up to L now and...

L stood for 'library' and Tweek was pretty sure sex in a public place was illegal.

Even more so if you were underage and breaking into said public place...

He had protested, of course.

L could have been for 'living room' or 'lawn' or 'laundrette' even – at least those places were open late and almost always deserted.

But no, Craig had been adamant.

L was also for 'love' "_And if you loved me you'd do it._"

Tweek hated when Craig said things like that...

So Craig had driven them over to the school with an array of items Kenny had told him he might need to get inside (apparently he had done this before...) and a grin on his face to go along with them all.

Tweek stood by while Craig got them in, hugging himself while sweeping his head back and forth to make sure no-one was around.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Craig..." He began as Craig gestured him inside and once there losing all will to argue further because...

Well, Craig could be incredibly convincing at times – even more so when there were no words involved.

It was a stupid idea.

A stupid, irresponsible, crazy idea and it was probably going to get them both into one hell of a lot of trouble.

But then, Tweek Tweak was far too busy having fun to care.


	29. Computers

**#50 – Computers by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** I cannot write much of anything lately and yet? I miss it terribly so here, have a non-requested drabble. It's kinda... I dunno, I don't wanna say it's bad 'cos the idea came to me exactly how it's written, it makes sense and seems fun but at the same time? It's not what I normally write (in my mind, at least) so meh. It has Clyde? I am SO sick of being sick! Hope you'll enjoy and remember; **REQUEST MEH!**

xox

There weren't many things in the world Tweek Tweak was not terrified of for one reason or another, so when something happened along that the blonde saw as 'worth the risk of engaging in', he engaged big time.

"I thought you said you didn't trust electricity?" Clyde asked, looking over his friends' shoulder as he tapped away at the keys on his new laptop – he had been practically glued to the thing all week. "You said it was unpredictable and unpredictable things couldn't be trusted."

Tweek just smiled – that sounded like something he might say.

"I mean, sure, TV and video games are okay," Clyde went on, "Because you're not actually close to the electrical source, that's what you said, I remember 'cos Craig was trying to get you to buy a cell phone and you were freaking out about radiation as well as electricity which is crazy, you know, I have a cell phone and I'm just fine so..." He paused for a moment, train of thought lost and then relocated again, "But yeah, a laptop is like... Well! It's right ON YOUR LAP, isn't it?! That should make it worse by your logic." He nodded there, once again trying to see what exactly it was Tweek was writing.

The blonde hit 'send' and snapped the machine shut. Clyde pouted.

"I don't trust it, is it unpredictable and believe me, I know all about the risks." And really he did having agonized over his decision to get one of these things for endless days that had become weeks without him realizing as he weighed up every good point against every bad one... He trusted it no more than he trusted much of anything else that was fed with snaps and surges of the deadly and unpredictable energy, but it had its uses and he couldn't deny that.

"I still don't get it." Clyde enlightened as he stood, getting just another smile from Tweek before shrugging and offering his friend a quick goodbye wave as he made his way towards the cafeteria – all this thinking was making him hungry.

Tweek watched him go, spared a moment to glance around the area of the schoolyard he had taken up residence in and then re-opened the laptop, his smile spreading wider as the screen returned and he saw the words written there;

'**Fuck that, I'd come to school if I thought I could stay on my feet long enough to get there! You any idea how bored I am right now? Still, it's cool I can still talk to you, glad you decided to get the damn laptop FINALLY – I miss you, man.'**

The blonde's digits flew across the keys as he tapped out a response, after only a week he had got typing quickly pretty much down – twitches and all.

'**Me too. Miss you, I mean. Try and rest some and I'll come over after school, alright?'** He paused then, brow furrowing briefly as he wondered what he should add to that, if anything. **'I'll cheer you up, and I promise nothing I have in mind will involve you being on your feet**.' He blushed lightly at that, but was soon smiling again.

Of course, with a laptop you didn't have to feel embarrassed, did you?

'**I'll look forward to that, Tweekers :-x' **At those words, the blonde grinned.

Yes, technology really was great sometimes.


	30. Mischief

**#53 – 'Mischief' by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Requested by **MilkweedHawthorne** and sorry it took so long – as well as NaNoWriMo, there were just TOO MANY possibilities for this one XD I think I made a good, if rather over-used, choice though, yes? :is hit: I can't decide if I like it or not – I think maybe it's just kind different to the way I normally write the characters, I hope you still enjoy it ^^

-----------------------------------------------------

Tweek Tweak was trying to work on his current fractions assignment, but it was not going so well.

This was all thanks to one Craig Tucker – resident trouble maker and current boyfriend – and the way he kept walking the fingers of his left hand further up his leg with an evil smirk on his face.

In class.

With other people RIGHT THERE.

In school.

Tweek would concede that school could be rather… Dull at times, but he really did not like the way his boyfriend, liked to 'make it more exciting'.

Or rather, he liked his methods fine, just not the place in which he constantly chose to play them out.

Craig would call it mischievous, harmless fun but Tweek had a whole other word for it…

"C-Craig, quit it." The blonde muttered from the corner of his mouth, he could already feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, not that this ever bothered Craig who responded to this plea by moving his hand a little closer to his prize, brushing the front of Tweek's pants lightly before simply letting his palm rest there, his finger's moving to hook themselves over the waistband of said pants, Craig offering the other teen a look as if just daring him to tell him to stop again.

Tweek did not, of course.

There was little point, Craig had some insane logic going on inside that head of his and if he wanted something, more likely then not he would get it one way or another anyway – it was better to simply go along with it.

_Sit back, relax and_ try _to stay quiet…_

Craig's hand slid under the waistband now and Tweek closed his eyes, biting down hard on his lip and trying NOT to think about anything in the least bit sexy as his boyfriend went about just the opposite, pushing him and pushing him and only stopping when he thought he had gone as far as he could without actual climax.

He smirked, he was pleased with having this kind of control over the other.

"Now then," Craig muttered as close as he could get to speaking into the other's ear without leaving his chair, "You be a good little Tweeky and we'll see if we can finish what we just started and get up to more of the same later on, okay Baby?" He offered Tweek a wink at that, then chuckled to himself, earning a few odd looks, all of which he shrugged off with the raising of his middle finger.

Such an asshole…

Tweek gave the brunette the best angry glare he could manage before turning away from him and going back to his math problems, red faced.

_Christ! EVERY WEEK._

Next time, he was going to sit at the front of the class, that ought to stop him…

Except he knew that probably would not at all – quite the opposite was more likely.

Craig loved a challenge.


	31. At what cost

**#42 - At what cost by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

**Author notes:** Requested by **MilkweedHawthorne** and it stumped me for a while… A LONG while, actually – I started this back in November and have re-written it over and over I still don't like it, but I think at this point I'm never going to so here, I hope you like what I came up with in the end, even I don't much ^^;

-----------------------------------------------------

'_Everything's a risk, you just gotta deal with it.'_

That was what Craig Tucker was always telling his best friend.

ALWAYS.

Because to Tweek Tweak, everything was a risk, pretty much.

Maybe that made him a little mean to keep saying it, but it was true and as much as he indulged the other more than most when it came to his paranoia about the world and everything in it, he still did need to learn some time.

_Right?_

_Right._

Sadly, Craig had never been good at taking his own advice.

Well, maybe not 'sadly' but certainly 'annoyingly' because right now, he had absolutely no idea how to cope with the things he was feeling for the other teen and it was driving him crazy.

He liked Tweek. Liked him a lot. More than he should and okay, FINE, that was not cool but it was his problem, not the blonde's, so he would _'just deal with it'_.

Only…

He was trying to _'just deal with it'_, had been for weeks now, and it wasn't getting him anywhere.

There was a lot at stake this time. More than he wanted to think about…

Things could go bad right from the start, he could scare Tweek away and never see him again and he had a feeling that wouldn't work out too well for either of them.

Or maybe they would go well at first, maybe they'd get together and be happy right up until the moment Craig fucked it up somehow and he was sure he would, his track record with relationships was hardly good…

Either way, Tweek would end up hurt.

He couldn't take that risk, he wouldn't.

Tweek needed a friend, not a boyfriend, and Craig could only wish he did not know that…

"Fuck it all." He muttered to himself as he took one last drag from his ciggerette and threw the still smouldering thing into the snow.

Yes. That seemed to be about the size of it…

He would risk his own feelings, that wasn't a problem, but Tweek… Tweek was different, Tweek was…

"Fragile." He smiled to himself, that was a good word.

He was fragile and Craig could not guarantee he would not hurt him so…

"So indeed…"

He sighed and pulled himself up from the where he had been sitting on the pavement, brushed himself down and took a deep breath before turning to let himself into Harbucks coffee House, where a cute little blonde smiled at him from behind the counter.

"Hi Craig, I didn't think you were coming…"

Craig smiled back, _as if_…

"I had some stuff to think about," he told him, "Now do I get my free drink for knowing the staff or you gonna make me pay?"

Tweek grinned, nodded and wondered off to fix the request while Craig watched with a tired, almost depressed stare.

He had made his decision, he would do this for Tweek.

Be what Tweek needed, not what he himself wanted.

No matter what the cost.


	32. Wild

**54 - Wild by Lar.**

**Author notes:** Requested by **MilweedHawthorn**~! I hope it's okay, I'm out of practice. Sorry it has taken me so long, I have been REALLY out of all writing lately, it's been so sad, I've hated it! But yes, back now and DETERMINED to finish these! 'Adrenalin' next~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are many words in the English language, and they had been collected together in a handy book called 'The Dictionary' for the sake of easy finding and, Craig Tucker had found, on more than one occasion, a good chunk of them could be related to one of his best friends in some way, shape or form.

Craig should know, he was constantly looking them up, circling them and related them in anyway he could find to a one Tweek Tweak.

It amused him. It was like a game and every now and again he could come across something that was pure GOLD. Something that no matter how many times he would explain it, no-one else would understand it but him.

It seemed a little mean, perhaps, but really, it was for those 'secret' words he lived.

'Erratic', 'Obsessive, 'Unpredictable', 'Skittish' to name but a few of the well know ones.

'Delicate', 'Pulchritudinous', 'Sustainable,' 'Indomitable' were a few of the unknown.

There were so many words, it was sometimes hard to pick which to use because really... Craig thought he could relate _everything_ to Tweek without having to try very hard at all.

He was starting to make his peace with that, as well.

At the lockers before school, the normal meeting place for the word of the moment and there he was, waiting and on full alert, head snappy from side to side, eying up any threats that may pass to close to him, hugging his books to himself in a death-grip.

_Simply amazing._

Two words he only ever used in his head.

"Hey, Tweeks," he greeted after a moment of pure, self indulgent staring, reaching for his locker to sort his own books for the day before turning to the blonde again, "Today's word is 'wild'." He added with his normal grin, causing Tweek to frown in response, as he did with most of these 'secret' words.

"You think I'm wild?!" He asked, his voice rising a little, confusion bringing on the subtle sign of panic, "Jesus, do you even KNOW me?!" Craig only laughed, draping an arm around the other's shoulder and pulling him into a walk to their next class, offering no explanation what-so-ever.

Maybe it was more he himself who was wild, he thought it was possible, but either way, it was definitely Tweek's word too.

It was Tweek who made him wild, after all.


	33. Adrenalin

**27 - 'Adrenalin' by Lar.**

**Author's notes:** Requested by **xTweekTweakx**, enjoy! Again, so VERY sorry this took me so long to get up, I am WAY out of practice but I hope you will like this anyways ^^ The whole 'flight or fight', it was fun to write, I do like my angst! Speaking of which, 'depression' is up next followed by 'suicide' so like, HAPPY requests after that, kthnx?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark-coloured Kawasaki Ninja sped down the road at a steady sixty miles per hour, it taking all its' driving had for him not to up that by another ten.

_Or twenty, or thirty..._

He hated when he and his boyfriend argued, he never knew what to say or how to say it and he always seemed to make everything just a hundred times worse...

So he would jump on his bike and go, that taking the edge off his own frustration.

Flight or fight, that was what it was.

He had read up on it for science class once, when you feel threatened your body gets flooded with adrenalin designed to give you an extra push to stand your ground or run away.

Flight or fight and he had flown.

Because fighting hurt too much and when something hurts you run from it, with every ounce of his being he believed that while wishing he did not.

So he had flown to save himself.

Flown away and now wanted nothing more than to fly right back again.

_Why do I have to be such an asshole..._

It had been half an hour when he finally did turn back again, speeding just as fast down the way he had come.

Back to his love.

Back to his Tweek.

The apartment building came into view and yes, there he was, a small blonde man, standing beside the curb, looking up and down the dark road with a blanket wrapped around himself, his hands clinging it closed at the front and...

_It's not important. It never was and it never will be._

He pulled in beside the figure, only then able to make out the tears in his eyes and just how broken he seemed.

He left the bike and gathered the other up in his arms - he was so cold, had he been out there all this time?! - holding him tightly and wanting nothing more than to take all that hurt away.

_It was just all so damn stupid!_

"I'm sorry, it doesn't even matter I don't even know why..." He took a deep breath there, feeling tears threatening himself now as Tweek finally moved to hug him back.

"Just don't leave me Craig," he muttered into his chest, "Please, don't leave me." And Craig, he just pulled his arms tighter around the other and closed his eyes to fight those tears.

_No more running, no more fighting either, just us. Only this._

"Never." He promised.


	34. Depression

**#15 - 'Depression' by Lar.**

**Author's notes: **Requested by** LostAndUseless**~! I hope you're still around to see this and hope you enjoy it ^^ This one was... Odd. I wrote it at 4am and it just all came out so easily, I've been second guessing myself ever since I like the feel, I think the theme shows? But I dunno, maybe I missed the point this time? It's a personal thing to me, so. The lyrics at the top are from 'Normal like you' by Everclear. Next up; **Suicide**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I heard those stupid people talk about you again,_

_I just have to laugh to keep from hurting bad - _

_Their simple minds just cannot seem to understand,_

_You are neurotic and depressed - it doesn't mean that you're sad._

_..._

That song, it always makes me think of you.

Those four lines more than the rest, but the whole think, really.

Who even knows what 'normal' is these days?

Who gets to decide?

Be damned if I know...

All I know is that people only understand what they see and they only see what makes them feel comfortable.

And I hate having to stand by and watch them judge you because they don't want to see past something they can't understand.

I hate them all.

Is it harder to be the sick one or the one who loves him and can do nothing but sit by and watch as he slowly falls apart while struggling not to?

Because that's what it is, a sickness.

It's a sickness of the head, perhaps, but it's still a sickness.

Just one you can't see.

You wouldn't judge or bully or laugh at some guy with a broken leg, right?

Then why him?

You can see the leg and understand it's broken, the guy is limited, but...

He's so brave and so strong to keep walking out into the world and every time...

Could I do that?

Face the same same thoughts, feeling and prejudices every waking moment of my life?

No way.

you got to be brave to live that way, even if it is constantly terrifying for you.

And when you DO smile, when you find that extra strength and let it show?

Well, then you're fine.

You're better.

Fucking idiots.

They only see what they want to, what they can understand.

But I see all of you, Tweek.

Every tear, every smile and every bad moment.

I won't let you go through this alone.

You've been strong alone for so long now, it must be killing you inside.

But not anymore.

I can be strong for the both of us.


	35. Suicide

**55 - 'Suicide' by Lar.**

**Author's notes:** Requested by **LostAndUseless**~! I hope you like this okay, I dislike being obvious with these prompts and so i went for the whole 'social suicide' thing - I'M SORRY ^^; It was a lot of fun to write though, once I got the idea set in my mind - I'm really starting to enjoy writing again! I hope you guys are still enjoying reading, too?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all came down to what was more important; Tweek or his reputation.

He knew this, as much as he argued he could care about both to the twitchy blonde he now dated, it was a fact that could be denied but never with anything more than than a throwaway comment of _'don't be silly, you know I love you more.'_

It didn't always work.

There were many arguments on the subject - a lot of hurt too, on both sides - but really, what could he do? His reputation had been carefully constructed over many years and Tweek should understand, shouldn't he? Try to, at the very least?

He wasn't sure even he believed that anymore.

What to do prayed on his mind. Nothing seemed like the right answer no matter how much he thought about it...

Who'd have thought some random school bully could be so useful?

"What the HELL do you think you're doing to MY boyfriend, asshole?!" Although it was quite obvious really; He was about to beat the crap out of him. Not something Craig was going to stand by and let happen, reputation or no.

"Your boyfriend...?" The words were hard to make sense of, going by the look on the guy's face, although Tweek was gaping, clearly amazed at the admission, "Craig Tucker's a fag," it seemed the guy had managed to work out, grinning stupidly into the bargain, "who'd have known?"

"I don't give a fuck who knows!" He roared, realizing that only then, moving to grab the guy and shake him, "You do NOT lay a finger on him ever again, you got that?!" Even while being held by the shirt and glared at, - rather menacingly too, Craig thought - the bully sniggered.

"And if I do? What are a couple of fags gonna do about it?" At that, Craig let his fists fly, not much caring about who saw or what they thought - a feeling of clarity on the subject was upon him now and it was telling him what he had protested to all along; that Tweek mattered far more than what a bunch of high-schooler's thought.

"Same anyone else would, it would look like." He replied simply, his normal dead-pan expression back on his features as he reached for Tweek's hand, "Come on man, I'll get you a coffee."

Walking away, he heard a buzz of voices as the spectators gathered round the injured party;

'_Jesus! Did you see that? He just went crazy!'_

'_Can't say he didn't have it coming, though.'_

'_Sure, he should've known better than to mess with Craig, man.'_

'_Yeah, I mean, __**come on**__!'_

'_Ha, right - talk about a death-wish!'_

Craig smiled as he squeezed Tweek's hand a little more tightly in his own.

Maybe being gay wouldn't change all that much after all.


	36. Haunting

**31 - 'Haunting' by Lar.**

**Author's notes: **Requested by **eksley05**~! I got kinda lost with the order I promised these in but here you go, I hope you like it ^^ I think I do but I can't decide if it would have been better with names in there or not... Either way, I guess it's obvious who's who, so. Yeah REINCARNATION NEXT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt it.

Heard it.

He did not need to see it too to know it was there.

Sitting quietly, for the most part, just taking it all in and building a case of observation for later.

Later it would gently whisper words instead, words that both disturbed and excited him into his ears...

"_**He's been watching you, you know."**_

_No, he's not. He's just looking in this direction, it had nothing to do with me._

"_**When you're talking he smiles, you make him smile."**_

_He's not smiling at me! He's smiling because I'm an idiot! What I'm saying is stupid!_

"_**I bet if you were to say something, if you were just a little braver..."**_

_If, if, if..._

It was encouraging, at least he thought that was it intention, trying to help push him forward...

_Torturous was the true word that came to mind._

It was always there, too.

Even when it was quiet, he could feel it, itchy and shivery and somehow moving despite its' lack of any physical self...

People thought he was crazy already, he did not need some stupid voice telling him sweet lies about his best friend.

He did not need to be having such thoughts about his best friend like that in the first place, let alone be encouraged to do so.

_But then, maybe he __**was **__looking._

_Maybe he __**did**__ smile._

_Maybe, if I __**was**__ just a little braver..._

He could feel it jump up at such thoughts, suddenly on full alert.

Watching, waiting, ready.

The ghost of hopes that were barely still alive.

The ghost of what could be.

_Maybe._

_If._


	37. Reincarnation

**32 - Reincarnation By Lar.**

**Author notes:** Sorry for the break again, I've had a few issues with my depression, I'm getting there again now ^^ Requested by **eksley05**~! This was SO much fun to write and for once, the idea came right away! I really hope you enjoy ^^ At first I thought Tweek was a little more jittery than normal but... Meh, Craig's being extra odd so I guess it's okay ^^;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see it?" He asked and Tweek immediately froze with the phone in his hand, apparently 'hello' was not part of normal conversation anymore - or maybe that was just Craig...

"Did you hear me?" He asked again, voice no longer its' normal, expressionless tone but had acquired an irritated edge that made Tweek flinch as it bitten, he wished he had some idea of just what his friend was talking about...

"I-I'm not sure w-what you mean, C-Craig..." He managed somehow, his own voice quiet and nervous and Christ! It was too early for this, even if it was gone noon...

"RED RACER!" The other teen exploded, causing Tweek to yelp and drop the phone in his surprise, the scramble to retrieve the apparatus that followed made all the more complicated by his shaking hands. Craig seemed to know though and he waited until the muttered sounds that were not quite actual words stopped and he could hear Tweek breathing down the line again.

"The Red Racer movie, Tweek, remember?" He was a lot more calm now and that was good, after all, it was not Tweek's fault he was so pissed off, was it? Not unless Tweek had become some hot-shot movie maker over night, which he very much doubted.

"Oh." Craig blinked.

"Oh?" He echoed, "OH?! Is that all you have to say?!" He could feel that irritation growing again, how could Tweek not get this? He knew how excited he had been when they had announced a re-make over a year ago, he knew the first showing had been this morning, what was with all the surprise and lack of caring?!

"N-no!" The blonde half shouted, half hissed - first instinct being to deny everything before he let himself actually think about what he was saying, "I mean, yes!" He sighed, raking a hand through his as-of-yet unbrushed hair, just how his friend could get so obsessed over such stupid things when there were so many REAL issues to worry about in the world was beyond him... "J-Jesus Craig, it's only a movie!" Craig took this semi-insult with some form of good humour, if nothing else.

"A BAD movie," he corrected, "A horrible, terrible movie." He paused, thought for a second, then sighed. "I feel violated, Tweekers."

For a long moment, neither of them said anything, then Tweek exploded again, this time in fits of laughter which caused Craig to smile for the first time since the movie had started although the act hardly frequent in the days, weeks, months and years before that, either.

"Alright Craig," he managed when he was done laughing, still trying to catch his breath, "Come over, I'll c-cheer you up." Craig grinned at that little offer and Tweek found out that apparently 'goodbyes' were over-rated these days as well.

Still, maybe he was just in a rush to get over - Tweek thought maybe that was a pretty good excuse.


	38. Fate

**#26 - 'Fate' by Lar.**

**Notes:** Requested by **Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**~! It turned out... Different to how I imagined, but I don't think I could have done it any other way - it's wordy, lot's of dialogue, I don't normally write that way so I hope you enjoy it despite me not being sure what I think of it ^^;

I have only one request left in my stock-pile so please, turn to the theme list (it's been updated, including **school** which will be next) and request me, guys! There's eighteen left, let's get this thing done! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you even care, man?" Craig asked having listened to his friend freak out about some documentary on the television the night before about global warming for the last hour - these freak outs were normal, as was Craig's uninterest in them, "It's not like you can do anything about it, it's pointless to worry." Tweek gave him an odd look stuck somewhere between fear and curiosity.

"P-pointless...?" The blonde asked nervously, of course he did not really want to hear his friend's twisted logic on the subject but... He supposed he also really did, too.

Craig only shrugged and for a moment Tweek thought he was going to change the subject but just as he was about to ask again, the brunette looked over to him, eyes serious but face still carefully blank.

"Fate, Tweekers." He said simply, causing Tweek to frown.

"Fate?" He repeated, Craig nodded.

"Yep. If it's gonna happen, it will - we don't get a say."

xox

It was years later, when Tweek brought the subject up again. He had thought about his friend's word often, worrying for them in the way that he had once worried about everything else in the world but he still did not understand why someone who was supposed to be his friend would do such a thing...

"Why'd you say that, Craig?" He asked, causing Craig to blink at him, having no idea what the other was talking about. Tweek narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the taller teen, "Fate, dammit! Why'd you have to tell me about that?! It's messed me up, man! It's all I can think about!" Craig only shook his head.

"You were messed up before, now you're just like the rest of us." Tweek had so much he could have said to that statement, he found that he only said nothing at all. Craig sighed. "Put it this way, you still worry about crossing the street?" He asked, "About food poisoning? Wild animals attacking you? Murderers? Hurricanes? All that other shit?"

"You think I have time anymore?!" He practically shrieked, causing Craig to break a small smile.

"There you go, then."

"...What?"

"Now it's one thing instead of a million, I did you a favour." Tweek only gaped at the other, about to tell him just how stupid that was when instead he thought back, going over in his mind just how his words had affected the last few years of his life; he went out more, he supposed... Did more in general, had more friends and went to more parties...

He closed his mouth and just stood there for a moment.

"Well?" Craig asked, only feeling a little uncomfortable under the other's gaze, there was something very unsettling about Tweek when he was so still and focused...

Tweek smiled. It might be twisted logic, but it _was_ logical either way.

"Thanks, Craig." He said.


End file.
